


Worlds Collide

by SeafoamSoul



Series: Worlds [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Short and really sweet, World Wrestling Entertainment, written for halloween - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: A look into how your new life is working out for you.
Relationships: Elias Samson/Original Character(s)
Series: Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612198
Kudos: 1





	Worlds Collide

It’s been months since you told Elias you would stay with him, since you left your nomadic life behind you for a sense of stability with the mysterious man you followed into a dark alley, and you had never felt better. Sure, it took some time to get used to being stationary for longer than one night. You were so accustomed to being in a new city every day, but there was something nice about getting to know an area personally. You were friendly with everyone in town, even if you were still worried about their inherent trust in strangers. The house you lived in with Elias was more than a house, it was a home. 

Of course, you hadn’t told Elias that it was all thanks to him. Thanks to the way he makes you feel.

It started with his obvious enchantment at the fact you could go out into the sun, what happened when you did. More often than not, if you stepped outside while the sun was shining, Elias was stationed by the window, eyes locked on your every movement. You went outside more often than usual because of it, not shying away from Elias’ attention. A certain kind of freedom was offered to you here in the large yard of his private home, a freedom you intended on taking full advantage of. Plus, if Elias couldn’t go out in the sun himself, you were more than willing to let him experience it through you, the smiles that graced his face when he thought you weren’t looking were enough to let you know how much he loved seeing you in the sunlight.

And then there was the fact that he was intrigued by your crimson red eyes, intent on documenting their deepening further every time you drank from his stash of blood bags. He insisted there was an obvious change, but you couldn’t really tell, taking his word for it. You allowed him to take your picture, scrolling through the rest of them to show the progression of the color. You let him do anything, really, as long as you got to see the glimmer in his hazel eyes, the grin that stretched across his lips when he updated his pictures. To him, your eyes may have been interesting, but you doubted they affected him the way his affected you.

He focused just as hard on the minor differences between the two of you as he did the more major ones. Whereas your skin was hard, cold to the touch, Elias kept his human warmth, his softness. You knew underneath that human facade that he was just as strong as you were, however, a fact the two of you tested with repeated arm wrestling matches under the light of the moon in his yard. Your teeth differed, as well. Though you didn’t see them the first night you met him, Elias’ fangs descended when he drank, able to pierce through the blood bag in his hands as he drank easily. Yours, he was surprised to learn, looked just like human teeth, but razor sharp. Elias could eat real food, if necessary, and was shocked to learn you had to choke food back up, unable to process it.

All of this focus on you and how different you were to him was endearing, and you loved the attention Elias gave you as he studied you to see if he had missed anything. You couldn’t help the smile that graced your features every time he called you “princess,” unsure if he even realized he was referring to you by the pet name so often you began to prefer it to your real name. But the most endearing thing was that he made sure there were plenty of blood bags for you in addition to his own, ensuring you could drink when necessary. It was cute how he hovered over you, wanting you to be healthy and comfortable in the home you two shared. 

You were so comfortable in your new home, in fact, that you planned something special for when Elias finally came back. It was Halloween and you were curled up on the couch, one of Elias’ mugs in your hands full of a blood bag you had just microwaved. There was a slight blush to your face thanks to the cheap cosmetics purchase you had made earlier in the day while Elias was stuck inside the house. Plastic vampire fangs fit awkwardly in your mouth, and you couldn’t stop laughing to yourself, hoping Elias would appreciate your costume. 

Luckily, you didn’t have to wait long.

“Please tell me you used the downstairs microwave and not my good kitchen microwave for that,” Elias groaned, looking pointedly at the mug you had slipped in front of your mouth to hide the plastic teeth. “And is that…My favorite mug? Come on, princess, I thought we talked about this!” He rolled his eyes in annoyance, making his way across the room.

“I needed it to complete my costume,” you explained, barely able to speak clearly around the bulky plastic in your mouth. “See, I’m you! Or, well, part of your mythology line, I guess? We’re the same species, I don’t know how to explain the differences in our physiology.” You were aware you were rambling, but Elias was eerily quiet, his eyes focused on you. 

After a while of him standing in the center of the room, staring, the smile you had on your face fell. You had hoped he would like the costume, would at least think it was funny, but it was obvious that wouldn’t be the case. 

“Never mind, it’s dumb, just forget it,” you mumbled, pulling the plastic fangs from your mouth and standing up from the couch. You had to control your strength so you wouldn’t crush them in your hand, finding it hard to focus enough on controlling yourself because of the raging storm of emotions in your head. 

On the bright side, at least, concentrating on not decimating the fangs took your attention off of Elias momentarily, so much so that you didn’t realize he had moved closer until his breath ghosted across your face.

“No contacts?” he asked. The tone of his voice was suspiciously even, his eyes narrowed just slightly.

“Well, ya know, they dissolve so fast. And, I mean, I don’t know. I just thought you liked my eyes so much as they are, especially since they’ve been changing since I came to stay with you and-” 

Your words came to a stop as Elias put his hand on your face, thumb stroking across your cheekbone. “You’re right, I like your eyes just like this,” he said, voice low. You held your breath, ignoring the unpleasant feeling in your throat as you stared at him, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

And then his lips met yours. The plastic fangs in your hand fell to the floor as your hands reached up to grab his shirt, pulling him closer to you. His kiss was insistent, almost rough, as his free hand tangled in your hair. 

When Elias finally pulled away, resting his forehead against yours, you let out a nervous giggle. “Does this mean you’re not mad at me for using your good kitchen microwave for my blood today?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, princess,” came his quick reply before he crushed his lips to yours again.


End file.
